La guarderia de los shamanes
by Miyuni
Summary: Los shamanes son pekeños bebes, van a la guarderia donde tienen un monton de aventuras dejen revienws plis


Miyuni-chan: aki yo con mi nuevo fict!  
  
Niron: (mi espiritu)si esk se puede llamar fict  
  
Miyuni-Chan: k gracioso ¬¬ Comencemos k no tengo ganas de discutir y menos con mi espiritu, U.U  
  
Niron: eso es pork no te atreves  
  
Miyuni-Chan: ¬.¬ Bueno paso de ti, keridos lectores, cada episodio es una aventura distinta, aunque tienen cierto vinculo, los shamanes son bebes De año y medio, van a la guarderia, (kawai!) ya veran!  
  
Capitulo 1: El ingreso y el secuestro de miyuni  
  
La guardería estaba abriendo sus puertas, era el primer dia, todos los chicos lloraban, bueno todos no, havia una chica rubia, de ojos negros, vestido negro y pañoleta roja, ella no lloraba, y havia otro k tp lloraba, Pelo morado, ojos dorados, ropa china ¿saben ya kienes son los k no lloraban?  
  
Mujer1: Hijo por favor no llores, no va a pasar nada...  
  
La mujer de pelo celeste intentaba calmar a su hijo tb de pelo celeste.  
  
Mujer2: Ya......Yoh calma no llores, luego vuelvo  
  
El chiquillo enseguida se cayo y sonrio.  
  
Mujer3: No llores, no llores pekeño, no llores...  
  
Asi paso hasta k todos estuvieron en el aula, Casi todos lloraban menos La chica Rubia y el Ojos dorados  
  
Profesora: Calmen pequeños, ven como ellos no lloran -dijo señalando a los dos k no lloraban  
  
Niña: me llamo anna  
  
Profesora: sabes hablar con año y medio?  
  
Anna: claro k si  
  
Niño: go me amo ren tao  
  
Profesora: lo se ^^  
  
Niño2: Yo toy yoh azakura  
  
Niño3: y go zoi horo-horo  
  
Niño4: go Lyserg diethel  
  
Niña2: go.....soi tamao  
  
La profesora se kedo sonriendo a todos los niños y dejaron de llorar para sonreir, menos ren y anna, los dos estaban de brazos cruzados mirando a la profesora.  
  
Ren: kero entrenar  
  
Profesora: entrenar?  
  
Ren: SI tason!!!  
  
Bason: señorito me llamo Bason  
  
Profesora: Un...Un fantasma!!  
  
Bason: no es pa tanto  
  
Yoh: ve tu fantasmas? Po entonces te pesento al mio, AMIDADARU!  
  
Amidamaru: es amidamaru  
  
Horo: Yo tamen, KORORO!  
  
Kororo: KOKOROKO  
  
Lyserg: mophin!  
  
Morphin: ^^  
  
Anna: al fin sacasteis a vuestros espiritus  
  
Yoh: annita camate, no lo ponga a entenar  
  
Anna: trankilo yoh, no los pondre a entrenar, pero a ti si  
  
Yoh: ero annita...  
  
Profesora: ANNA! No mandes asi al pobre Yoh  
  
Anna: el es mi prometido y hago lo k kiero con el.  
  
Profesor: pro...prometido? SOLO TENEIS UN AÑO  
  
Anna: y? YOH HAZ 50 ABDOMINALES, 10 LARGARTIJAS Y 70 FLEXIONES!  
  
Yoh: si annita  
  
Yoh se puso inmediatamente a hacer lo k anna le ordeno Ren: meno ma k yo no tengo promeida  
  
Jun entro por la puerta, y dejo a una niña de pelo castaño y ojos azules en el suelo.  
  
Niña: me amo Miyuni (*¬*)  
  
Jun: ren siento comunicarte k ella es tu prometida  
  
Ren: hemana!! ¬¬UUU no e juto  
  
Jun: te aguantas  
  
Ren: tason posesiona mi lanza!!!  
  
Bason: si señorito  
  
Ren: TUTILLA DO......  
  
No pudo terminar pork la niña le tapo la boca  
  
Miyuni: calma ren, no atates a tu hemana  
  
Ren solo se sonrojo y asintió  
  
Jun: por cierto, buen gusto en verle de nuevo Horo-Horo, tus padres me dijeron k tu tb tienes prometida  
  
Horo: te?  
  
Jun: si, esta tarde vendra ^^ Lyserg, tu prometida tb viene esta tarde  
  
Lyserg: ^^ un guto verla señoita jun, gacias po decime la noicia  
  
Jun: de nada lyserg, bueno me voi hasta luego, Portate bien ren!  
  
Ren: ¬¬UUU  
  
Jun salio por la puerta.  
  
Horo: tu pometida es muy guapa ren  
  
Ren: no tero k le pongas un pelo ensima Loro Loro  
  
Horo: ES HORO-HORO!!!!!!!  
  
Ren: es hoto-hoto?  
  
Horo: teres pelea niño tibulon!?  
  
Ren: encantado Toro-Toro  
  
Ren saco su lanza y horo su snowboard  
  
Ren/Horo: Tason posesiona mi lanza / Kororo posesiona mi tabla!  
  
Profesora: he niños parad! Se pueden hacer daño!  
  
Tamao: tankila pofe  
  
Anna: como son shamanes no les va a pasar nada  
  
Yoh: annita ya temine  
  
Anna: bien, entonces pelearas con lyserg  
  
Lyserg: yo no tero peliar  
  
Anna le lanzo una mirada a lyserg k le helo la sangre.  
  
-E-eta bien -dijo  
  
Anna: bueno  
  
Lyserg: Mophin posesiona mi péndulo!  
  
Yoh: AMIDADARU POSESIONA HARUSAME!!  
  
Miyuni: oven ren, oven horo no peleen  
  
Ren: fue el kien empezo  
  
Horo: no e verdad  
  
Miyuni: me da igual kien aya empezado, solo tero k no peleis  
  
¿¿??: Miyuni?  
  
La chica se giro y vio, a un chico de cabellera larga y castaña. Yoh se puso en guardia.  
  
Yoh: hao lagate de aki!  
  
Miyuni: hao!  
  
Hao: si miyuni soi hao, ESPIRITU DEL FUEGO VAMONOS!!!  
  
El espiritu del fuego agarro a miyuni y desaparecio.  
  
Hao: adios!  
  
Hao tb desaparecio y Ren cayo de rodillas.  
  
Ren: miyuni.....  
  
Alguien apoyo la mano sobre el hombro de ren.  
  
Yoh: tankilo ren, todo estara bien.  
  
Lyserg: too esto ha pasado en tan poco tiempo?  
  
Horo: hao es muy podedoso......no podremos con el.....  
  
Anna: si podremos, pero para ello poneros a entrenar.  
  
Tamao: señoita anna, yo tambien tengo k entrenar?  
  
Anna: no tamao, solo ellos  
  
Profesora: pero k ha pasado? No entiendo nada.....  
  
Fin del primer episodio!!!!!!  
  
Miyuni-chan: me kedo corto, pero da igual...  
  
Niron: eres pesima haciendo ficts  
  
Miyuni-chan: tu caya ¬.¬ Bueno dejen revienws!! Adios! 


End file.
